About Demons
by KitsuFox
Summary: Ken and Youji run into a vampire. So does Omi. Aya simply knows far too much about them for comfort. [vauge SA] -completed-
1. Chapter 1

In an effort to do a little work on something that might go over better than 'Gravitation & the White Cross' (which currently makes sense ONLY to me) I decided to type this up. It's something that was theoretically going to be a short one shot from Youji's perspective. That misconception survived right up until I hit page 4 of the hand written draft version and Realized that I needed to change perspectives at that point in an effort to keep the work flowing. Anyways... My love of the supernatural shines through full force in this one... *snicker* Gotta love a Vamp Story.

This is actually my first attempt at writing a first person Point of View. The other first is writing in a distinctly past tense... I actually like how it's worked so far... But I don't know quiet what anyone reading this will think.. because I know what I was trying to say back when I wrote it.

Feedback is adored.

-+-

"About Demons"  
An excerpt from the Journal of Youji Kudo.

What do you know about demons?

Do you know that they lurk everywhere?  
You probably wouldn't believe half of what's happened to me. don't worry. I don't expect anyone to believe my account of the last few days. None of it sounds like something that's for REAL.  
I don't mind the crazy looks, don't worry.

Beginning in the beginning, lets go back to Monday. Omi was heading out the door to school. Ken and Aya were in the kitchen and I was stumbling down the stairs.

I worked that day.  
Works sucks, by the way. Always has, always will.  
After a day of stupid working, I took a nap, and then weren't out. I talked Ken into coming.

I was then that it all went to hell.

Ken and I had a nice evening. It was fun. You probably believe this either, but I'm bisexual. Have been since I figured out what sexuality was. Anyways, Ken knows and we've been complaining about the various objects of our affections to each other for awhile now.

Back to the part where everything goes to hell... If started when Kenken and I were walking home. Yes, I said walking home. It was either that or Ken's back, since my Seven was in the shop. We stopped because Kenken was reading the graffiti It's like a really stupid hobby with him. Ken was standing pretty close to an Alley and out of nowhere this guy shows up. I don't think he cared that I saw him, cause he just grabbed Ken and hauled him into the alley.

Ken screamed and I followed.  
The guy who'd grabbed him had Ken shoved against the wall and was... CHEWING on his Neck.

Let me tell you something about vampires, because this is important, Vamps don't just bite your back and let the blood poor into their mouths. They sort of gnaw. As far as I can tell, they do this because of human physiology, when you bite a person they bleed just a little. not quiet enough for serious drinking. They chewing probably increases the blood-flow or something.

I hate vampires.  
Even through I'd never seen one before, I pulled together everything I learned watching 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and staked his ass.

And then I carried Kenken home. That's the first time I saw one of those bloodsucking bastards. At least the stake to the heart thing really works.

After Kenken was dragged home, things were pretty uneventful. Thank god, cause everything blew up again in a few hours.

Omi told us he'd be at a friends house.  
Unfortunately, he'd run into one of our fangy friends on the way there.

Omi makes for a decent sort of vampire. Turns out it's usually the turner that makes the turnee into a sociopathic killer and Omi had been able to get away.  
Omi was lucky. Not many people can get away from a vampire. He's also lucky that it had decided to turn him.

See, everyone a vampire bites doesn't turn like far too many of the stories claim. Most people don't even realize they've been bitten. But that's a matter of mind control. You have to consume a fairly good amount of vampire's blood to become a vampire.

Omi stumbled back to the Koneko covered in blood with the bite marks from the vampire still on his neck. Ken and I patched Omi up, and were telling him about the one that attacked Ken.

That's when the kid passed out.  
His eyes sort of rolled back and he tipped right off the chair and onto the floor. He stayed out all night, and then all day.

We even had to explain the whole thing to Aya. Aya surprised me. He nodded and took a look at Omi that morning. He said that Omi was 'taking the change'. It was Aya who explained that vampires weren't inherently evil, even if they had a 'demon'. It was also Aya that went out and got blood for Omi. I don't think that Aya's as human as he lets us think, But I'll get into that more later. I also didn't quiet believe him when he said it was Pheasant's Blood that he brought for Omi.

When he woke up, Omi snarled at us with a mouth full of fangs. All Aya did was grab Omi when he jumped at Ken and got his attention on the container of 'Pheasant's blood' instead. After Omi downed that, and there was a lot of it there, he just stared at Aya for a minuet. That was when I noticed Omi's eyes had turned PURPLE. PURPLE! Like Aya's eyes, only a lot bluer of a shade. Aya hasn't said weather or not he is or isn't human, but as far as I can tell, all Vampires who had blue eyes as humans have purple as vampires.

Aya says that's because vampires circulation systems are different from humans and blood 'settles' in the eyes. He also says that after a few hundred years Omi's eyes will be less blue and more real purple. and by the time he reaches seven or eight hundred, almost a blood red.

Aya scares me. He knows too much.  
But he DOES have a plan to deal with Swartz that next time we see them.

The next few days were pretty normal, considering. Sure Omi GROWLS a lot now, but Aya insists that that's normal for a fledgling vampire.

Omi spent a lot of that time eating and sleeping. It's weird when Omi gets hungry, because he looks at everything with a pulse as possible food. It's odd that he's tried to attack me and Ken more times than you can count on two hands, but has never tried to attack Aya... By the time Wednesday rolled around he'd nearly managed to get me a half a dozen times. Every time Aya showed up just in time to keep him from tearing into me. It's crazy the way Aya does that. I swear he's got some strange mutant power...

Wednesday morning sucked. I had to wake up early and work in the shop. If we let Omi down there he'd snack on the nearest shopper when he got hungry. It wouldn't be a good sort of situation. Getting up early wasn't the only thing that sucked. Getting attacked by Omi was the part that REALLY sucked. He jumped on me about three seconds after I hit the bottom of the steps, slammed me into the wall, then the floor and sank his sharp little teeth into my wrist.

I think he picked there to bite because it was the piece of me closest to his fangs. He chomped down and fucking CHEWED on me some. I'm not really sure how long he had me pinned down... It's all a little fuzzy looking back...

Seemed like forever before Aya showed up and got him off me. Thank God for the small mercies.

Once Aya had Omi off me, he did something so fucking shocking. He BIT him. Grabbed him by the hair, wrenched his head to one side, bared his FANGS with a hiss and grabbed the kid's neck in his teeth. and he SHOOK him. and Omi just took it.

Thank God Kenken wasn't around, he would have hurt Aya for chewing on Omi's neck. I would have warned Aya, but this is the part where I blacked out...

-+-

Man... You should see how many times I used the word 'Anyways' in the original draft... Scary...


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to make my comments BEFORE this chapter for some reason... Anyways... I bounce between journals this time around... because the story was best told from multiple perspectives... I tried to keep it dominantly Youji, though.

Thankyous...  
Kyri - Look! It's been Continued!  
Sweetdeily - More. *grin* Loved the Lolli.  
Darcey - Now you're happy, too.  
Madiha - It's great to see you reading this one, too!  
Crystal Okamino - I'm the same way. I ADORE Vampires. *grin* Aya makes a lovely vampire. and his eyes gave me some fodder for a little bit of 'original to me' vampire lore with the blood settling in the eyes bit.  
Ionia Metallium-Greywers - Nice to hear that you liked it!

-+-

"About Demons"  
Chapter 2

~

--An excerpt from the Journal of Fujimiya Ran--

I know a lot about demons.  
It has something to do with being one.

I'm a vampire. Omi is now, too. He was changed about a week ago. He's young, and that makes for a blood-mad fledge. He's drinking a lot of blood and sleeping mostly. Basically he's doing some serious growing. In a few years his demon, the thing that makes him a vampire, will have forced his body into it's adult self.

Makes for an incredibly dangerous fledgling is the only bad part of this.

That's why Youji is a vampire now.

Omi drained him so thoroughly that he would have died before we'd even managed to get him to a hospital. Vampires have a very good sense for impending death. I didn't have any choice about the matter.

At least Youji wont go through a blood-mad stage... No growing to do.

I personally wouldn't have changed Omi so young, but I wasn't the one who changed him. I just made myself his sire when I fed him. I gave him human blood when I first fed him. With all the growing he's got to do, Animal blood wasn't going to cut it. But it bonded him to me much stronger than I'd have liked.

I'd told Youji and Ken that it was Pheasant's blood. Ken bought it, but I don't think Youji did. I think he's been doubting my humanity ever since he saw the color feeding turned Omi's eyes. I'm relatively certain that he also saw me punish Omi for attacking him.

I can't believe Omi attack him. It's partly my fault, because I never punished him for attempting to attack Ken and Youji before this.

Youji should rise from the change soon...

~

--An Excerpt from the Journal of Kudo Youji--

I drank blood today.

And I liked it. A lot.

Aya says Omi nearly killed me. I believe him. What I do remember about the attack clearly is that I was on the ground with Omi chewing on my neck for a long time.

I also have a pretty good memory of Aya biting Omi. That was punishment for attacking me. My new 'demon' instincts say that's what it was.

The demon itself it pretty strange. Like this nagging voice at the back of your skull. It's not really in charge unless you let yourself get too hungry. Omi gets hungry so quickly that it's almost always telling him to hunt.

We haven't told Ken that I'm a vampire.

I know we should tell him, but I really don't want to be the one to tell him something that proves his precious Omi is dangerous.

Aya and Omi are my pack now. That's what the Demon is telling me. It also says that I should grab Omi in my teeth and give him a good hard shake for the way he's eyeing Ken right now.

I just caught the little blond rat on his way to Kenken's neck. I don't think Ken even realized Omi was hunting him. I could make Ken really jealous right now, because I'm sitting on Aya's bed with Omi curled up in my lap. But that's the way vampires are. The pack belongs together.

My demon says so.

~

--An excerpt from the Journal of Fujimiya Ran--

If Ken doesn't start paying attention Omi is going to kill him.

You'd think he'd have reservations about letting Omi get too close to him now that I got Youji to tell him what happened on Wednesday. It took me a week, but I finally got Youji to listen to me.

I think it bothered him when I bite him for arguing with me. It's /my/ pack. I've been a vampire for nearly 200 years now and I sired the two of them. It was even /my/ blood that brought Youji over.

Blood is everything. Life, death and Loyalty dyed red and flowing in the viens of every creature that is living, dead, or otherwise. It doesn't matter who took the life from Omi and Youji, it was my blood that sustained them. It was me who guided them into the demon world.

This is /my/ pack.  
I had to make him Obey me.

~

--An excerpt from the Journal of Tsukiyono Omi--

I killed Youji.

Well, would have, if it hadn't been for Aya. Unusually when Aya bites me (It happens more offend than you'd think) it doesn't hurt, but when he bit me to have enough blood in his system to change Youji he shook me a little. I know it was a message : Bad, next time I tear your throat out and leave you hurting for a week.

It's easy to understand Aya now that I'm a vampire. Everything he does has a really clear meaning. It's easy for me to understand Youji, too, but that other vampire I met was difficult to understand.

It must have something to do with us being a pack.

God... Ken looks good.. And I'm not talking Sexy-good. It's more like edible-good.

I hate being a vampire.  
I keep trying to bite Ken. Youji and Aya have kept me from doing it. They're good about it. They know that i can't control myself when I'm hungry and that close to something with warm blood.

Growing sucks, too. I ache constantly because of it. My joints and bones and everything. Feeding helps the pain, sooths it. So does being near the pack. It's nice when Youji purrs...

I've never felt like this before. Like I really belong somewhere.

It makes this whole vampire thing tolerable.

~

--An Excerpt from the Journal of Kudo Youji--

Omi finally got his teeth into Ken.

Little blond monster behaved perfectly right up until Aya when to get him some 'food'. It was insane how quickly it happened. Omi's starting to get big now, he's grown a good six inches in the last few weeks and really started to fill out. Muscling out, too, since he hardly stays still anymore.

Omi's 'demon' doesn't seem to like the computer much, but Aya says that once he finished growing he'll start to act more like the Omi he was before he was turned. Within the next month or so he should start to return to normal, as his growing starts to slack off.

I can tell it's bothering Omi that Ken is Afraid of him now. Poor Ken flinches whenever Omi moves anywhere near him, and refuses to be alone with him. It's about time he realized how dangerous Omi really is right now. But I wish that he wasn't hurting Omi like this, Poor little guy is curled up between me and Aya. It's been less than 24 hours, but Omi's really depressed about it. Maybe the Mission Aya's planning for tomorrow will lift his spirits.

Or at least distract him because it places Omi in a key position. We might hit a few snags if the timing is off, but the only one who absolutely can't miss is Omi. Now it's just time to set the stage, which is where Kenken gets his starring role. Too bad that puts him in close contact with Omi.

I hope he can hack it.

~

--An Excerpt from the Journal of Fujimiya Ran--

Omi just blew the mission, but it was more my fault than Omi's.

~

--An Excerpt from the Journal of Kudo Youji--

Aya and I overlooked one little detail in Omi's currently physiology. He doesn't go much longer than 2 hours without feeding.

The mission ran a full hour late. We fed Omi on the way there, but neither me or Aya could get to where Omi and Ken were until he had delivered the full message to Crawford.

We were holding the Telekinetic hostage. Aya had attacked him and I drugged him while he'd been distracted.

Then we'd passed the Telekinetic off to Ken. You wouldn't believe how much smaller Nagi seems when he's out cold.

Anyways, we handed Nagi off to Ken, who carried him to where we'd planted Omi. Omi was in an easily protected position that gave them a clear way out.

Fucking Crawford made us loose track of time, the idiot. It took us a lot longer to get the jerk to understand that our ultimatum was serious. That we ACTUALLY had Nagi as a hostage.

I can't believe Omi was able to nearly drain both of them. though.. He did spend the rest of the day completely sated...

I also can't believe how well Nagi is fitting into the pack...

-+-

Mean place to end, isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Well... A Smidgen of news for you... This story has been Completed in my notebook... It begs for a sequel... but it in and of itself is completed. It toped out at 4 parts, meaning that after this one, there'll be one more section.

"About Demons" has been some of the most fun writing anything Fan-ficcy I've had since I wrote "Youji and the Really Sexy Blond Out of Town Guy". I think it's because I wrote AD for myself, more than anything, just the same as I did with Y&tRBSOoTG (Isn't that the LONGEST Acronym?). That's my big suggestion to everyone, Write for yourself first. *grin* I got back on track now with both "Gravitation & the White Cross" (A 'me fic', for the most part) and "Midnight Dies" because AD has reminded me of that fact.

Now, before I show off the story... a few thankyous... (Because even though I write for and not you, I appreciate those who tell me what they think.)  
Cookie - *snicker* Mean places are the best to stop. They keep people coming back for more.  
Darcey - You need to wait no longer.  
Kyri - Only if you promise to finish "Werewolf".  
Ionia Metallium-Greywers - Thank you for the technical comments on the style! I don't get told _why_ people think what they think about what I write half as offend as I'd like to.  
Madiha - You're Psychic. (Not to be confused with Psycho.)  
Kyra - *grin* I like Nagi, too. Even if I'm mean to him.  
Shaynie - I actually picked a Journal Style for this story because I like the concept, but haven't found much in the style that I've enjoyed. Thank y' muchly for the various compliments and such your feedback included.  
Bj./ShadowAndromedar - Hopefully I'm still up to par ;)

-+-

"About Demons"  
Chapter 3

-+-

--An Excerpt from the Journal of Hidaka Ken--

I'm evil.

That's what a vampire is, isn't it? A demon. A monster.  
I've become a fucking monster.

I don't understand how Omi managed to handle this. Omi is so pure, so innocent.

He used to be so sweet and so gentle.

Now he's the sort of creature that drains his friend and a hostage in less than ten minuets.

Didn't take him long at all to drain me and Nagi.

Thinking of Nagi, what the FUCK was Aya thinking, anyways? Nagi was fucking evil already.

--An Excerpt from the Journal of Fujimiya Aya--

Ken doesn't quiet grasp what he is, yet.  
I think Youji understands the essence of the vampire. I know that he understands the difference between true good and evil much better than Ken does.

Omi will get it by the time he's over the blood-madness.

Ken hasn't grasped why I changed Naeo Nagi along with himself after Omi drained them both.

Good and Evil aren't black and white.

If it was, that would make the whole world into what Krickter wants.  
It's all shades of gray, with a few other colors thrown in.

I think I was trying to understand the ability so many people have to see the world that was. So far I haven't figured out this search for black and white, but I haven't uncovered an easy way to hunt in this modern day.

--An Excerpt from the Journal of Kudo Youji--

The Swartz kid is a pain in the ass.

It has nothing to do with him being an _ex_ member of Swartz. It's got everything to do with him being a _SECOND_ blood-mad fledgling in our pack.

The back is mostly fledglings. Aya's a Master Vampire, our Alpha. I don't know if I'm actually truly a fledgling anymore, even though I've only been drinking blood for a few weeks. Ken's definitely a Fledgling. Omi and Nagi will remain fledglings for quiet awhile yet, until the two blood-mad little monsters stop growing, at least.

Aya guesses Omi should top out and start to slow down within a month. He can't saw for sure about Nagi. Aya thinks he may never be a hundred percent normal by Vampire standards because of his Telekinesis.

Because of Nagi we _HAVE _ to make peace with Swartz, we don't know enough about Nagi's talents. The pack needs that information to keep him.

We have to give Swartz a new set of terms when we meet for what should have been Nagi's return to the black sheep's herd. I'll finish this later, It's time for me to leave for the meeting.

Nagi pissed the fuck out of Crawford.

and he tried to bite Schuldig.

Maybe we shouldn't have brought the kids to the negotiations. Or tried to leave Ken in charge of them.

Aya let me come with for the initial meeting with Crawford, where we tried to explain the situations changed to good old Mr. Flashy-glasses-I-can-see-the-future Crawford.

He didn't believe a word of it, so we had Ken bring Nagi out.

Nagi behaved perfectly right up until Aya and Crawford started getting snappy at each other. They started cussing and arguing, which upset Nagi.

Nagi bonded to Aya strongly right from the get go, and when his pack's Alpha was challenged it set him off.

So He tried to get his teeth into Crawford.

At least Crawford learned real quick that vampires are real. Fangs are tied into something genetic, and somewhere in Nagi's genes is something that gave him dramatic Fangs. Kenken has the same problem. Omi, Aya, and Myself all possess nice subtle ones.

We're lucky, because Nagi and Ken won't be able to talk in public without giving the pack of us away. In Aya's eyes there is nothing more important than keeping what we really are a secret. He's obsessive about it, That's why we didn't know what he was until he didn't have any other option.

though I don't think that he really meant for me to see him bite Omi before he turned me.

But I need to get back to my story, so it's time to think about Nagi nearly getting his Fangs into Schuldig. Apparently Schuu and Nagi were pretty damned close, because the telepath didn't seem to think the kid would see him as food.

A few moments after Schuldig started trying to talk some 'Sense' into Nagi, Nagi let Schuldig hug him. Followed by going for his neck.

Aya growled at him. Fucking savage noise, like the kind a big wild cat makes when you poke it with a stick. Nagi's really responsive to scolding, he backed off right away.

I wish Omi was half that sensitive to a growl, You have to nearly have to rip Omi's neck open to get him to listen sometimes.

Anyways, this whole time Farfello is just standing off behind Schuldig and Crawford, waiting in the weeds. At a nod from Aya, Ken started to lead Nagi away. When Aya wants, he can practically talk telepathically. Must be an 'Alpha' thing.

Kenken walked right near Farfello on his way out the door, and Farfello _ SNARLED_ at him.

With _fangs_.

How the fuck Crawford and Schuldig didn't know about it is _Beyond _ me.

Least that explains a lot about why Farfello is as scary as he is. Must have had one damned sadistic Master Vamp in his pack, though.

Ken growled back. I think Aya was proud of him.

--An Excerpt from the Journal of Fujimiya Aya--

Ken has back backbone than I gave him credit for. He snarled at Farfello, who's old.  
Really old.

His eyes are nearly pure gold.

I know Youji hasn't really notices yet that his eyes aren't settling. He'll ask me about it soon enough. Even when he doesn't notice right off, he does eventually. There is a reason he was a private eye. Farfello must have been born with green eyes since green eyes don't settle, but 'bleach' gold instead.

Farfello actually flinched when Ken snarled.  
I think he'll make a decent vampire, after all.

-+-

Did anyone see Farfello coming? *snicker*


	4. Chapter 4

And here it is.. The final installment of "About Demons"...  
Possiblities for a sequel are high... Though if I do write one it won't be for a long time since I've got a million other projects to finish.

Thankyous for last chapter...  
Makoto Kudou - I know ;) Seems like everyone's a vampire now, doesn't it?  
Kyri - You Kenken-Fangirl you!  
Shaynie - I love mentioning everyone who says something to me ;) I like it even more when I can say something cute to me.  
Vampirelust - Farfie wasn't a vampire when I originally planned the story... It just sort of happened when I was writing and worked really well...

-+-

"About Demons"  
Chapter 4

-+-

--An excerpt from the Journal of Kudo Youji--

I think Swartz has been researching vampires.

Though, Farfello must not be helping them any, since Schuldig threw garlic at me last time I saw him.

He also seems to think we're keeping Nagi against his will. Nagi won't even be old enough to /think/ like a human for another few months, let alone want to indulge his human side and leave the pack.

Hell, He probably won't want to leave the pack, anyways.

--An excerpt from the Journal of Fujimiya Aya--

Swartz needs to be taught a lesson.

Well, Crawford and Schuldig do. Farfello is fine. He's accepted that Nagi is ours now. But Farfello is a vampire. He knows the pack and what it's all about.

He understands that you can't just get up and walk away from the pack.

Now... How to make two morons understand the pack.

--An Excerpt from the Journal of Tsukiyono Omi--

I like Nagi. I think the two of us should go hunting.

But Aya won't let us hunt. We're not aloud to take blood from anything alive. And the only times we can bite Aya and Youji are when they saw we can.

Ken would probably let me drink from him if I asked... But I don't think he could handle that aspect of the pack.

He's barley accepted what he is.

Maybe Nagi will let me bite him... Blood tastes best that way...

--An excerpt from the Journal of Hidaka Ken--

I just walked in on Omi and Nagi doing... Something.

Maybe they were just drinking from each other, like Aya says they were, but I'm jealous.

I've wanted Omi for the longest time. And Nagi from SWARTZ get him first. Not freaking fair.

What I don't get is why the rest of the pack doesn't include me.

Or why I even want to be included.

--An excerpt from the Journal of Kudo Youji--

Ken snapped.

And he surprised Omi, Big time.

Though, Kenken never did ASK if he could bite him. Just hugged him and sank his teeth in. Just a nice little bite, nothing mean.

Omi purred, Nagi just looked surprised. Don't think he believed Kenken had any vampire in him.

good thing ol' Kenken finally embraced his inner-vamp, cause it turns out Omi actually listens to him. Weird that he listens to Kenken but won't listen to our own Alpha. though, Omi's 'demon' is a selective little thing, not like Omi was. His 'demon' is only nice to people he really likes. Which is why I'm not sure we should take him with when we go talk to Swartz again.

Need to see if Good ol' Farfie's got a pack to call his own.  
I don't really think he's half as nutty as Crawford's got him labeled.

--An excerpt from the Journal of Fujimiya Aya--

Farfello is a fucking Alpha.

When a member of pack becomes an Alpha, they either take over or leave.

It's hard to connect the persona that Farfello has spent years presenting to Brad, Nagi and Schuldig. But it's all fake. We managed to catch him alone because he'd arranged for Brad and Schuldig to be somewhere else.

Perfectly sane for a vampire, really.

But he told us about his past pack, and about when he left his pack. Farfello is talkative when you let him get started.

He also made a few nice threats about what he'd do to us iff we hurt Nagi. I think he wants Nagi to come out of his fledgling stage saner than he did.

Weird to think that he cares. Maybe going Alpha helped him stay sane.

We managed to get him to agree to straiten Crawford and Schuldig out. Maybe with some time they'll start to leave us alone.

Or at least not throw garlic.

--An excerpt from the Journal of Kudo Youji--

'Don't hurt him. He's a good Kid.'  
That's what Farfello told us right before he made a few colorful threats. He seems to care about Nagi, which is a bizarre thought.

Strange to think that Farfie actually cares about anything, let alone our Nagi.

It's also strange to think of Nagi as ours. But he is. Nagi is as much a part of the pack as Omi is. Kenken and Omi have pretty much adopted him as their own. I think it was Omi's idea, but Kenken gives Omi anything he wants.

Aya says it's a good thing, because it'll help Nagi settle in and stay that way when he looses the blood-madness. The Red-headed one also insists that factioning of a pack is completely normal.

I'm finding it strange because I've been hanging out with Aya a lot. And he's letting me. He says we're the pack's 'Leader' faction. According to Aya my rapid accent to second in command of the pack is a reaction to how small the pack is. I grew stronger because my demon knew the importance of a strong beta.

It IS obvious that Ken isn't a leader candidate for the pack. Kenken's a total pushover, even through he's clearly going to come out of his fledgling stage quickly. He's practically through it already, but he let's Omi and Nagi push him around, a lot. The softy.

We're planning another meeting with Swartz, Aya and I. Hopefully this time will be better and we'll pull together some sort of pseudo-peace for once Nagi gets his brain back.

They're blood-mad fledgling-hoods wouldn't be half so bad if Ken didn't let them get away with everything.

--Excerpt from the Journal of Hidaka Ken--

I know where I belong in the pack, Now.  
I know Omi was a little surprised, but shocking him was worth it.

At first Nagi bothered me. Omi's really attached to him. I'm sure they'll get along great even after the blood-madness is through.

I wonder how much they'll like me once they stop growing. I worry that maybe it's just their demons that like my company, not them.

Youji thinks I don't have to worry.

Aya hasn't said anything about it.

Guess I just have to wait and see.

--THE END--

That's right... The end.. This is it.. Owari and all that jazz.


End file.
